Currently, a piezo element using a ferroelectric material such as lead zirconate titanate (Pb (Zr, Ti)O3: PZT) is applied to an MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) technique such as an inkjet head an acceleration sensor.
Particularly, a PZT film has been attracted attention and actively researched by various organizations (Patent Document 1 to 3).
Various research has been conducted in order to improve withstand voltage characteristics of a PZT film.
Particularly, attention has been particularly focused on oriented surfaces of PZT films, manufactured PZT films having various oriented surfaces, and the relationship between the oriented surface and the piezoelectric characteristics (Patent Document 4).
FIG. 11 is a chart showing the piezoelectric characteristics of a PZT film having the (100)/(001) orientation and a PZT film having the (111) orientation.
It is known from FIG. 11 that a PZT thin film having the (100)/(001) orientation exhibits more excellent piezoelectric characteristics than a PZT thin film having a (111) orientation.
However, according to a conventional manufacturing method, the PZT film that exhibits X-ray charts shown in FIG. 12 is easily obtained.
FIG. 12 shows X-ray charts obtained at the three points of the PZT film formed on the Pt film which are the center portion (Center), the outer-edge portion (Edge), and the intermediate portion (Middle) between the center portion and the outer-edge portion.
It is found from FIG. 12 that the resultant PZT film is preferentially oriented in the a-axis (111) direction.
That is, conventionally, it is difficult to stably form a dielectric film that is preferentially oriented in the c-axis (001) direction, and the development of the manufacturing method thereof has been expected.